


Let her out

by sophi_coookie



Series: Nathan & Klaus [2]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben hahaha, Five and been are rly featured, Identity Reveal, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophi_coookie/pseuds/sophi_coookie
Summary: All u need to know is, THERES NO TIME PLOT!! No but seriously, this takes place during klaus’s community service, but everybody thinks his name is Nathan, a heterosexual, ANYWAY it also takes part during the scene Luther locks Vanya up, a few streets away. So yeah
Series: Nathan & Klaus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116380
Kudos: 22





	Let her out

With Alisha flirting with cutis in the back he walked with Kelly and Simon. They where walking to this donut shop, he wasn’t aware of which.   
  


it was funny thinking that just down the street, he was literally looking at it, was the house he grew up in. And none of them knew. He picked an name of a random tombstone, and that’s what people are calling him, “Nathan young”

it’s been pretty wild though, gained immortality. Nobody knows about his first power. Or that his dad died 7 day earlier.

it’s laughable he’s kept his tattoo hidden this long.   
  


anyway, his phone started blaring phantom of the opera in his pocket, and it jumped all of them out of there skin.   
  


he then pulled out his phone contemplating answering. Kelly asked who is was but wasn’t heard over the uneasy feeling in his stomach.   
  


“hello?” Luthers voice clear over the phone 

“hey Luth, what’s up? Why u calling me. I have community service you know.”

”your community service ended hours ago. It’s important. Allison’s in the Infirmary, Vanya slit her throat. I locked Vanya in the cellar dad made her for the time being.”   
  


“you.. you did _what_?! What the hell do u mean she _slit_ Allison’s throat? Why would she do that and _how_ would she even do that?!-“ 

“Vanya has powers. She is dangerous. We need you home so we can have a meeting.”   
  


“OK let me get this straight.” He was vanugly aware of his friends attempting to talk to him, his brows furrowed and a stony angled look on his face. “You LOCKED our _LITTLE SISTER_ in a _CAGE_ because you _think_ she has _powers_?!”   
  


“I-“

“THIS IS VANYA! THE GIRL WHO USED TO CRY WHEN WE WOULD STEP ON _ANTS_ AS KIDS!!”   
  


“I know it’s hard to accept-“ 

“IT IS NOT HARD TO ACCEPT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO ACCEPT! YOU LOCKED HER IN A CAGE LUTHER! YOU ARE ACTING JUST LIKE DAD YOU KNOW THAF?! HUH _WHAT DID THE OTHERS SAY_?! TELL ME WHAT _DIEGO_ SAID! HE WOULD NOT LET U LOCK HER UP! YOU **_ASSHOLE_**!”   
  


“listen I-“ 

“DONT FUCKING START!” He took a deep breath. “I’m down the street with a few people from my community service. They are coming with me. If she isn’t out of that _**CAGE**_ , **HONESTLY A FUCKING CAGE LUTHER** , I will get her out _myself_.” And with that he shut his phone and stuffed it in him pocket. When he turned around he almost flinched.

everybody was standing back, looks of genuine fear on there face at seeing the resident happy-going friend so pissed. Nathan’s face went slack as he looked at the floor before turning. I’m a soft voice he said “I... ok let’s go get my sister.” He could hear them mumbling questions behind him. He pulled out his keys a few steps before reaching the mansion. Getting ready. When he went up the steps the others kept on walking.

he sighed and coughed. They all turned around and there eyes widened. “You live-“ cutis begun only to get interrupted.   
  


“that is a tale for another day. Cmon.” They walked inside, god is was massive. Kelly reeled back in shock at what was infront of her. A monkey? In a suit. With a cane. It was walking towards them. Everybody but Nathan took a few steps back. 

“So? You know why I’m here. Where is she? And don’t start anything, you know about everything our dad did.” The monkey pursed his lips. 

  
“master klaus I’m afraid-“ 

4 sets of gasps and 2 sets of screams met his ears. He wheeled around. He rolled his eyes at his friends. “Pogo this is Curtis, Kelly, Alisha and Bar-Simon.” He finnished with a cough 

“nice to meet you masters Curtis and Simon, misses Kelly and Alisha.” He gave them a warm smile and Alisha opens her mouth to talk, before getting interrupted once again.   
  


“we can do plesentrys later. Where is she?”   
  


pogo nearly nodded. Going to an elevator behind a massive book self. They road down in silence only earning a quite “what the _fuck_ ” from Kelly as the doors opened. A dark hallway. At the end stood two figures. And a glass door, which heals a woman. A sobbing woman. Nathan quickly ran up to them, the others following closely being. 

“-NO SHE NEEDS HELP AND WE CANT DON THAT IF SHES LOCKED IN A CAGE!” The smaller man said

Nathan reached for the handle only to be pulled back by the large man. “STOP I CANT LET U ENDANGER US!” Nathan jumped out of his grasp, grabbing the mans hair and trusting his head against the wall.   
  


stunned silence. “I told him I’d get her out myself.”   
  


he reached over, turning the handle with Diego’s help and the woman went flying towards him. She was still sobbing, hands blooded from the glass, and he whispered calming in her ears.   
  


the story would wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment questions? And what u liked abt this plz


End file.
